Red Morning
by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby
Summary: When someone gets inside the CBI and hurts a member of the team, Jane realizes just how important some people are to him. JISBON. Pre-season 3 finale. Chapter 2 is underway.


**I've been REALLY in the mood to write something new lately, so I tried my hand at a one shot. If you guys want more, let me know :) I will write a part 2 if I get enough feed back. I did enjoy writing this, and I kinda know where I'm going with it :P Well, I hope everyone enjoys it, please let me know! :D**

_Disclaimer- nooo. I do 'own' .com, however, go check it out! :D_

* * *

><p>The coffee had been placed in the center of her desk, where she was sure to see it. It smelt of her favourite brand, with a light almond touch. It was about ten minutes before she was expected to show up, so the coffee would still be hot by the time she got there. He stood, looking around for a moment, examining the photos on her desk and on the walls. Then when the sounds of her heels clicking on the floor could be heard through the halls, he ducked out of her office, finding a spot across the bullpen to sit and watch, unseen by anyone, as Teresa Lisbon liked to come in early and he knew that, so there was no one on their floor at the moment.<p>

He watched as she walked into her office and hung her jacket up. She set her briefcase on the white couch and started towards her desk. A smile spread across her face at the coffee sitting upon it. She looked out to the brown leather couch, but finding it empty she assumed he was in the attic. She brought the foam cup to her lips and took the first sip, cautiously as it was still very hot, but then sighed in content as she sat it to the side.

He needed her to drink more. He watched as she continued to bring to cup to her lips, drink, and then place it down again. Five minutes went by and he stood and began slowly walking towards her office, continuing to go unnoticed.

"Good morning Lisbon! How are you?" Jane popped his head into her doorframe.

"Oh, morning Jane," she smiled, looking up. "I'm okay, I've got a bit of a headache, though. But thank you for the coffee, by the way." She stood to great him.

"What? What coffee?" he asked, walking to her desk to examine her half empty foam cup.

"The one you left me, what do you mean 'what coffee?'" she turned, following him to her desk.

"I didn't leave you a coffee... I just got here." he picked it up, examining it closer, "Who else is in the building?"

Lisbon put her hand to her head as it began to pulse from a now splitting headache. "Um... a few security guards from downstairs and..." she stopped, her eyes beginning to widen, "Jane, I don't feel so good." Jane could see her beginning to sway so he placed the coffee on the desk and held onto her, leading her towards the couch.

"You smell like almonds," she could hear the panic in his voice as he sat her down.

"The... coffee..." she said in between struggled breaths. "Jane... I... can't... breath..." she whispered. Her face was broken out in sweat and her body rocked with every breath she took. Jane whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"We need an ambulance to CBI Headquarters in Sacramento as soon as possible... ingestion of poison... cyanide... coffee... half a cup," he answered the operator's questions as he laid Lisbon down, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the blanket that hung over the back of the couch. "It's gunna be okay," he said to Lisbon. Her breaths slowly became harder and harder and her eyes began to flutter.

"Jane... I..." she started, but was cut off by the coughs that engulfed her body.

"Lisbon, stay with me, you're okay, you'll be okay." he pushed her hair back so it was no longer sticking to her forehead. Lisbon turned on her side and retched onto the floor in front of her, coughing, trying to get at least a little oxygen into her body.

He watched the scene unfold from across the room. He watched as Jane wiped Lisbon's mouth clear of vomit and he watched Jane continue to talk to her. He watched as Lisbon passed out and laughed when the paramedics arrived. He was sure they were too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Let me know! Review! I hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>


End file.
